FourTris
by Antecca
Summary: Tobias and Tris reveal their feelings for eachother after years of being bestfriends
This is the same story as the one that I wrote before but I'ts edited and there is coming a second in Tobias point of view.

My name is Beatrice Prior but my friends call me Tris. Except Tobias he calls me Bea. I'm 16 years old. I live in Chicago with my brother Caleb, my mom Natalie and my dad Andrew and my Australian Shepherd Diesel. Today my best friend Tobias and I are going to our special place in the woods. I'm going to tell him about my feelings for him that I developed about 4 years ago but was to scared of his reaction to tell him and i didn't want to screw up our friendship and make it awkward. Since we have known each other since 1st grade. Diesel starts barking and thats what breaks me out of my thoughts. Then i hear the doorbell ringing, Toby's here. When I open the door I am immediately pulled into a bear hug.

"Toby i can't breath." I said while laughing.

"Oh yeah, sorry." Toby said while loosening his grip on me but not letting go and I can't help but feel all the sparks that go through me when we touch. I wonder if he feels them to.

"Should we go?" He asks

"Yeah, let me just get the leash and Diesel." I say

"Actually, can we go without him today." He says

"Yeah sure, then we can go." I say. We head outside on our way there I can sense that something is bothering him so I try to make conversation.

"Why didn't you want Diesel with us today." I ask

"umm.. i have something to tell you and i didn't want to be interrupted." I nod in understanding but I wonder what he's going to tell me. We reach the waterfall where our special little place is. We come here a lot just to talk and hangout. I sit down on the edge of the cliff and wait for Toby to sit down. When he doesn't I look up and see him leaning against the wall seeming lost in thought. I decide to make a bold move and go up and kiss his cheek to bring him back. When he realises whats happening his eyes go wide, he looks down at me. I start laughing hysterically. He doesn't even smile at this and now I'm really worried.

"Whats wrong?" I ask worry evident in my voice.

"umm…ee…I have something to tell you." He says nervously while scratching the back of his neck. A thing he does when he's nervous or uncomfortable. The only time I have seen him this nervous was when he told me about Marcus, his 'father' who abused him since he was eight when his mom Evelyn died. But it stopped when Tobias got enough money to rent an apartment. His dad have tried to get him back but Tobias threatened to call the police and tell them everything. Because Marcus knew Tobias had all the evidence he needed to take him down he left him alone.

"You know you can tell me anything right?" I say to make him a little bit less nervous and he smiles a little.

"I don't know how to tell you this but…imayormaynothavefeelingsforyou." He says it so fast I didn't even hear what he said.

"What?" I say while chuckling a bit.

"I said I have feelings for you. Like more than friends." He says slowly. I stand there shocked. I can't believe he feels the same.

"I understand if you don't feel the same I just wanted you to know I didn't like keeping it from you but I completely understand if you don't feel the same.

"Toby." I say cutting of his rambling. "That is actually what I wanted to tell you today." He doesn't say anything for a while and I start to get worried I did something wrong.

After a bit of silence

"Would you like to go on a date with me, my dear Beatrice?" he asks in a fake British accent. I look at him trying hard not to jump into his arms then I say.

"No," his face drops instantly. "I would love to." His face lights up. Then he just stares at me. We stay like that for a while

"Can I kiss you?" He asks leaning in a little closer.

"Yes." My voice comes out a whisper but before I can say it louder his lips are on mine and it's as id fireworks has gone off. I'm stunned at first but then I come alive and wrap my arms around his neck and my hands go in his hair as his go around my waist. His tongue skims my bottom lip asking for entrance. I decide to tease him a little by not opening up. With earns me a low growl from him which makes me cooperate. As fast as I open my mouth his tongue darts into my mouth exploring. Our tongues battle for dominance which he wins and as he massages my tongue with his, I can't help the small moan that escapes me. I can feel him smirk against my lips and I pull away because I need air but we rest our foreheads together.

He smiles and says. "You don't know how long I've wanted to do that"

I look up at him and say "I've had these feelings for you since we were 12 years old"

He looks surprised at first but the looks down at me with a confused look "Why didn't you tell me earlier"

I can feel my cheeks heat up "I was scared that you didn't feel the same and make things awkward"

"When I first saw you in 1st grade i always thought you were the most beautiful girl I've ever seen but it wasn't till later years that I started to develope these feelings for you" He says shyly.


End file.
